


Midnight Intrege

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Past, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of past suicide, Questions, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, past trauma, vampires raising a human child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was sighing, grumbling to himself as he caught the occasional shuffling or noise from down the hall. “Shoulda checked the walls better,” Peter mumbled before booting up his computer and putting in his earbuds, cranking something liable to drown anything else out. He blinked as his phone buzzed and saw a message from Foggy, 'We're heading out for a bite, Matt says sorry for the noise.' Peter rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, have fun.”He distinctively heard Matt laughing before another text came through, 'let us know if you want a midnight snack. We'll grab food on the way home.'“Five Guys and I'll love you forever,” Peter called as he smiled at the buzz before turning back to his computer, freezing for a moment before opening a search window and typing in 'vampires'.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Kudos: 63





	Midnight Intrege

Peter was sighing, grumbling to himself as he caught the occasional shuffling or noise from down the hall. “Shoulda checked the walls better,” Peter mumbled before booting up his computer and putting in his earbuds, cranking something liable to drown anything else out. He blinked as his phone buzzed and saw a message from Foggy, 'We're heading out for a bite, Matt says sorry for the noise.' Peter rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, have fun.”

He distinctively heard Matt laughing before another text came through, 'let us know if you want a midnight snack. We'll grab food on the way home.'

“Five Guys and I'll love you forever,” Peter called as he smiled at the buzz before turning back to his computer, freezing for a moment before opening a search window and typing in 'vampires'.

Peter jumped at the sudden reverberation of a door slamming shut, blinking himself out of his research haze and frowning as he pulled the earbud out. “Hello?”

He jumped at the knock on his door, “Sorry for being loud, Matt said you were still up, got Five Guys if you're hungry.”

Peter sighed and smiled as he headed out to grin at the overstuffed bag held out to him by a very giggling and obviously inebriated Foggy, “Looks like you had fun.”

“Yeah, kinda, stuck around longer than expected. Matt didn't like some folks that approached us.”

“Foggy'd hit the bottle hard enough he couldn't tell when someone was on something.” Matt mumbled, still a little nervous about the whole Peter knowing thing.

Peter was picking at his fries before he grabbed his burger, “So, how did this all happen?”

Foggy chuckled as he hung off Matt, “Well, Peter, when two people love each other very much-”

“They make the stupidest jokes when drunk,” Matt smiled and nudged him. “But seriously, we just, grew together and then trusted each other and, the question came up. The answer was 'yes' and then... the time happened. So, here we are.”

“So, the Devil,” Peter mumbled, “They say he just- vanishes. Anything to do with like, mist or anything?”

Matt snorted, finally taking a seat as he shook his head, “Peter, I can't. Nearly everything you've heard about vampires is a lie.”

Peter grumbled, “Well that sucks,” before taking a bite of his burger, “So, how much is true? Because I can't keep track of you when you wanna bolt.”

Matt sighed, “I can't shapeshift, in any way-” Foggy coughed 'bullshit', making Matt glare, “What? You see something I don't?”

“Yeah, the world, but seriously, I'm calling bullshit on no shapeshifting. I mean, Matt, where do your Feral Chompers go? Your teeth aren't that sharp normal. And your cheekbones are adorable, but when you're in full on Devil mode, those things will cut a bitch.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Foggy... Not now.” Peter knocked a reaching hand away from his fries, “Ow.”

“Hey, you coulda gotten you some, these are mine.”

Matt grinned before Peter blinked at him crunching on a fry, “I can do some very quick movements, but it gets really draining on me when I do it too often.”

Foggy rubbed his eyes, “That's how you snuck up on the deer, isn't it?”

Matt shrugged and smiled, stilling as he reached for another fry and chuckled as Peter nudged the bag toward him to share. “I can take a beating-”

“That's for damn sure,” Foggy grumbled, “It's knowing when to stop he has no clue how to do.”

“I can definitely dole it out.”

“See last remark,” Matt glared as Foggy's wide grin, “Want some ketchup Peter?”

“Nah, I'm good. So, the whole, shapeshifting thing is a bust, bummer, how about like running water, crosses, holy water?”

“The running water bullshit is probably because of some Fey legends. Long way back it was said the safest way to escape them is crossing a creek or river, but ya had to be careful to never use a fairy bridge. That and many cultures have multiple stories of water purifying evil spirits and what not. That and the fact that dead bodies, the ones most legends say hold the evil spirit, would be rejected by still water, but since moving water has current it would be drug under and wedged into whatever was in the creek. Holy water and crosses, that's- that's more a personal matter than actual lore.” Matt shrugged, “I don't even remember crosses being a thing when, I converted.” He shrugged, “Different culture, different religion,”

Foggy gaped, “Hold on one minute, you weren't always Catholic?”

Matt shook his head, “You think I'd survive this long if I was?”

“But- you- and-”

“Matt is devout Catholic, Foggy. But I haven't always been. Hell, I think Matt was the one to convert me to it.” Matt smiled, “That kid had such- faith, even when I couldn't pull him up that church could.”

Peter was blinking at Foggy, confused, “Matt?”

Foggy winced, “Matt, our Matt, had an old friend by the name Jack Murdock. When his little boy was blinded, and was struggling so much, and him being a single father, he gave his old friend a call to help the boy learn.”

Matt let out a shaky sigh, “But- when his father died, there was really nothing I could do to bring that boy up, away from that grief and loss. Since I had no say in his life, the orphanage did let me stay on as a mentor. Basically let me keep him with me, we- all had lies we were protecting then. After- after, I kept them updated on his 'progress', but- They stopped seeing him after- So, I took his place when he would have turned 18.”

“Still don't know how you pulled that off if you were in the kid's life,” Foggy mumbled.

Matt shrugged, “I think, Father Lantom thought he was keeping two secrets safe the first time he'd seen me, after the Devil was first spotted. I've been told I'm baby faced, so I kept my beard to help draw attention from how young I looked if I stick around somewhere for too long.”

“So, personal belief,” Peter mumbled as he remembered his burger was getting cold. “Alright, mirrors.”

Foggy snorted, making Peter blinked at him and Matt sigh, “Oh that's a completely different can of worms.”

“Wait, really?”

Matt waved a hand, “It depends... usually only the old ones pull that trick.”

Foggy was snickering, “I haven't told Matt the medicine cabinet here doesn't work yet.”

Matt panicked, “What?!”

Foggy shrugged, “I, yeah, that's the only mirror we have that doesn't work with us. I keep having to use the one on the back of the door to check myself out.”

Matt groaned, “Well, it's a good thing the kid figured it out before the move I guess.”

Peter jumped up, “Wait, really?”

Foggy nudged him, “Come on, I'll show you.”

“New rule Foggy, tell me when the fucking mirrors 'don't work'...”

“It's our own home, Matt, what harm could it do?”

“Well, if I was single it would raise hell,” Matt mumbled as he headed toward the bathroom to witness Peter geeking out as Foggy chuckled as he tapped on the mirror while Peter moved the door to check for Matt standing in the background, “Yeah, some legends do hold water.”

“Wait, this is the only one in the house that does it?” Peter moved the door, Making Matt shift out of the frame, probably blinking at them all crowded in the otherwise modest sized bathroom to check on the mirror on the back of the door. “That is so weird. Why does that one work? But not this one... Some kinda spell thing?”

Matt shook his head, “Silver. Silver doesn't like us. That part they got right. It's like, some weird metaphysical allergy that crosses all bloodlines.”

Peter snorted, “Thought that was werewolves...”

Matt shrugged, “I don't make the rules I just know them.”

Peter was bouncing as he continued to check on the mirror above the sink, “Okay, so, no shapeshifting.”

Foggy mumbled, “Some shapeshifting.”

“No shapeshifting,” Matt glared toward Foggy.

“Some-”

Peter sighed, “No, like mist or weather control?”

“Not since the last time I've checked.”

Foggy sighed, “How the hell would you even begin to figure out how to do that though? I mean, since you were on your own.”

“Foggy, I've been through some shit, I'm pretty sure at some point survival instinct would have taken over with as long as I've been around.”

“Yeah? And some people's response is to freeze up. Even with survival instincts, it doesn't always guarantee they're going to kick in the way you intend for them to.”

Matt laughed, “Foggy, I'm- well not human, not anymore, but there's no way half those old legends are true. I would have come across those that could by now if they would, even if I can't figure out how to myself.”

Foggy snorted, “Hell, knowing you, you probably locked it away somewhere- trauma is a hell of a thing.”

Matt's hand twitched, “Well, if that is the case, it's gone from my memory.”

Foggy snickered, “Either way, the spirit definitely lives on in the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.” Matt rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open and left the room. “Five bucks says he'll be meditating on that for the rest of the night.”

Peter smirked, “I don't know him well enough yet to take bets on him. Maybe next time.” He frowned when he saw Foggy mumbling something he couldn't make out, “What's that about?”

Foggy blinked then smiled, “Just reminding him of something. Something he probably didn't even think of.”

“Hmm,” Peter hummed as he headed out of the room, “So, any mental trickery? Like hypnotism?”

Foggy laughed, “If there was, he hasn't mentioned it. And I haven't seen him pull anything but that dashing Matt Murdock charm.”

“Kinda sad, all these lies and awesome things and it's all just stories.”

“Perfect cover. I mean, if you were looking for somebody that goes hissing at anything religious and can't even stand sunlight, and no body showed those characteristics, you'd feel safer hiding among humans.”

“Okay, hold on, I got some other questions,” Foggy blinked as Peter rushed to his room, following to see him pulling up a list on his computer. “Alright, so sunlight isn't a thing-”

“It's annoying, but no, other than the same lobster effect it caused for me when I was human, it can give me eye strain that's about it.”

“Oh, Matt said silver was like, an allergy, is garlic the same way?”

Foggy shook his head and laughed, “Hell no I'dda been perma-dead not 24 hours after Matt turned me if it was. Matt can't stand excessive garlic but that could be that he's hyper aware of everything.”

“Well I already know you don't sleep in coffins so just scratch that out-”

Foggy snickered, “You're the one that didn't knock.”

Peter flailed and grumbled. “So any soil hidden in your mattress or something?” Foggy gave him a look as he smirked at him, “Right, Matt would totally Princess and the Pea that instantly.”

Foggy laughed and patted his shoulder, “Now you're thinking, kid.”

“So, how old is Matt?”

“He hasn't told me, he dropped that he lost track after quadruple digits though.”

Peter's eyes went wide, “What? Really? Holy Moley.” He chuckled, “So, how often does he mess up?”

“Hm,” Foggy tilted his head, “Oh, Peter, if you wanna know how often he messes up-”

“I mean, like, terminology. Must have.... generations worth of saying and phrases.”

Foggy blinked, “Hm, honestly, haven't really paid attention I guess, or just shrugged it off as something his dad or preacher said.”

“Hold on, I'll show you what I mean,” Peter snickered as he pulled up a blog page.


End file.
